Tango into the Night
by WintersTears
Summary: It all started with that incident at the Cafe. Atobe decides to throw a party.. but it's not a party without Rikkai! Mainly Tango Pair. More Chapters will be added when I write them. Rated T for Rikkai and Hyotei's potty mouth. Mainly Sanada's actually XD
1. The Humble Beginning

**Tango into the Night**

Hi hi minna!! This is my second story... so err... flames are welcomed. I'm still a horrible writer with no experience at all. Anyways welcome to **Tango into the Night. **No need to guess what this story's about. Anyways to the story but 1st the Disclaimers etc… Rated T mainly for Sanada's potty mouth. Featuring the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkai. This is my first multi chapter story so please be patient. Also since I don't have much time left till I start uni starts next month I won't be able to update all the time dakara... I'll write all I can for now. Oh and I might squeeze in some Japanese every now and then.

_Italics indicates thoughts and flashbacks _(I'll tell you which is which)

"….. "Indicates dialogue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!! Konomi Takeshi does!!!**

Atobe: "This time Ore-Sama demands for a bigger role in the story!!!"

Authoress: "EEP!!" –Hides behind Sanada-

Sanada: "ATOBE!!! TARUNDAROU!!!! Don't scare her like that you son of a –beep-"

Authoress: "I haven't written the summary yet Atobe and Sanada are already fighting… -sighs- Niou, Yuushi I think your Buchou have gone bananas. I warned you its rated T mainly for Sanada's potty mouth. By the way Niou I never knew your Fukubuchou HAD such a potty mouth. Maybe in the future I should do a story on Kenya."

Niou: "Puri. Demo Sanada Fukubuchou is always like that with that little brattling. If it wasn't for Yukimura."

Authoress: "Sou Ka. You mean Kirihara Akaya? Yuushi could you please finish what I was about to say."

Niou: "Hai and Yuushi you should do what she says before something bad happens."

Yuushi: "Please bear with us as we're trying to sort this mess up. What the authoress tried to say is that this is going to be mainly a Sanada and Atobe Shounen-Ai. No lemons involved. Anyways on to the summary and story."

Sanada was completely hopeless at dancing. YES!! He was COMPLETELY hopeless yet some how The Rikkai regulars were invited to Atobe's extravagant mansion for a fancy dinner ball…. Chotto Matte!!! (Wait) How is this going to turn out? Better read the story then. I do not wish to type any more about the summary… because of Monkey King over there….

"WHAT!!? There's NO WAY am I going near that bastard Monkey King's House!!! I can't believe you agreed to it Yukimura Buchou!! How could you do this to us?" screamed Marui. Now completely outraged.

"Bunta if you remembered we agreed to this. After all you did save Mukahi Kun and he nearly fell off the balcony if it wasn't for you."

"Chotto matte Buchou!!"

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to happily enjoy my ca--- -CRASH- HOLY –beep-!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!?" –looks up-_

"_OMFG!! NOT MUKAHI GAKUTO FROM HYOTEI!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TRYING TO DO!!?_

"_Some one help me!!! I think I'm about to fall."_

"_Hold on you baka redhead!"_

_30 seconds later…_

"_Here grab my hand." –Mukahi grabs Marui's had and pulls him upwards."_

"_Thanks."_

_-Marui whacks Mukahi on the forehead."_

"_Baka redhead!!! What the hell were you thinking? You could've died if it wasn't for me Marui Bunta the tensai of Rikkai."_

"_I was trying to do a back flip off the edge when all of a sudden the fence broke off."_

"_Well your acrobatics were terrible. Even Seigaku's Kikumaru could do better than THAT!!"_

"_OMAE!!! How dare you say that he is better than me!!!?"_

"_Whatever baka Mukahi. I'm going back to eating my cake. Besides you've created WAY too much drama."_

_The next day_

"_Shishido san have you heard?"_

"_Heard what Choutaro?"_

"_Yesterday Mukahi Senpai nearly fell off the balcony of a two floor café."_

"_He nearly did WHAT!? –ponders for a moment- No but it's pretty typical of him since Oshitari probably gave him too much sugar."_

"_I heard my name. For your information Shishido I DID not feed him sugar."_

"_Gekokujou Senpai-Tachi"_

"_You and your Gekokujou Hiyoshi. We better get back to practice before Atobe finds out we were slacking off."_

"_Oi Shishido I think its too late now."_

_-Shishido turns around-_

"_Oh –beep-!! He found out!!"_

"_Shishido!! Ore-Sama never said you were allowed to swear on the courts. For that potty mouth of yours, you are to run 50 laps around the courts. If you even dared to argue back to THE Ore-Sama it will be 100 laps!!"_

"_Hahaha you deserved that!!! You shouldn't have slacked off and you should've stayed out of my business." Said a confident Gakuto._

"_Mukahi Gakuto you're not excused either!! You were just slacked off just as much as Shishido and for that you are running 40 laps!! That includes ALL other regulars!!! Anyone caught slacking off will be running laps too. NOW GET MOVING. Oh and before Ore-Sama forgets this Friday night there will be a party thrown at Ore-Sama's house so everyone is to attend. Also Rikkai will be coming."_

"_Ri--- WHAT!!!" screamed Mukahi at the top of his lungs_

"_Atobe you crazy –Yuushi covers Mukahi's mouth-"_

"_Ore-Sama had already informed the Rikkai Buchou so it's too late to cancel it now."_

_End of Flashback_

**Atobe: "Ore-Sama wants more screen time!!!"**

**Authoress: "URUSAI ATOBE!!!!! Anata wa Baka!! You seriously need to eat more calcium. It will do you some good. Besides right now you sound like a toddler**

**Atobe: "Ore-Sama is NOT a toddler!! Ore-Sama demands that you write more about me!!"**

**Authoress: "OMG NOT THIS AGAIN!!! This happened with my last fanfic. –sweat drop- SANADA HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Sanada: "TARUNDAROU!!! Atobe don't scare her like that. Good things take time and why haven't I made an appearance?"**

**Authoress: "I'm not up to that part YET!! Like you said before good things take time."**

**Yuushi: "Can we please have no more interruptions as the authoress is probably plotting something evil against you two."**

**Authoress: "Indeed I am. –evil grin- hey Niou where are you?"**

**Niou: "Right here Puri."**

**-whispers her evil plans to Niou-**

**Niou: "No more interruptions. Especially you Atobe. You're in for it. Now back to the story." –knocks Atobe out with a frying pan and ties him to a nearby pole."**

**Authoress: "Thanks Niou. At least Yuushi and Niou aren't insane like you Atobe."**

"Wakkata Buchou. Demo I thought I just heard Atobe argue with someone."

"It's better if we left her alone."

"Yukimura Buchou!!!" came Akaya running at full speed

"What is it Akaya?"

"Yagyuu Senpai just told me we were going to some fancy dress party. Well are we?

"Yes Akaya we are."

"Yay!! But no one would want to go with me." At this moment Akaya started crying.

"Ssh. It's all right Akaya. Besides I've already decided that I'm going with you.

With that Akaya managed to stop crying and a slight smile could be seen on his face.

"Saa minna! I just thought of a plan and your help is needed."

"What is it Yukimura?" asked Niou with a curious look on his face

**Owari for chapter one =D**

**Stay tuned for more. Reviews please!! I'll put up the next chapter when I think of something evil. Cliffhanger? I wouldn't know.**

**By the way I was inspired by the song Forever to write this. The artist... its Chris Brown.**


	2. Rikkai's Plot

Yay Chapter 2's here!! This chapter is entirely about the plan to set up Sanada with Atobe. Enjoy ^_^

"Yukimura there's a 65 percent chance that your plan would be a total failure." said Yanagi scribbling something in his notebook

"Saa Yanagi Chigau (it's different)."

"Demo your past five plans were complete failures."

"So they were... shikashi kondo wa chigau (however this time it's different)."

"Demo Buchou... Sanada Fukubuchou would never agree with this." said Akaya with a concerned face.

"Well we could always get him drunk or put him on a sugar high. OI MARUI!"

Marui was acting like Jiroh... napping during practice.

"Marui Senpai please wake up." asked Akaya

"MARUI BUNTA IMA WA OKINASAI!" yelled one angry Niou

A/N: "Okinasai" is commonly used by mothers in Japan to get their children to wake up. In Niou's case this is no exception

"Mou gofun. Totemo nemui." said Marui still asleep

A/N: Marui said five more minutes.

"I guess I got no choice. Yagyuu pass me that blue box over there." asked Niou

"Sure Masaharu but why would you need this box?" asked Yagyuu

"Because my dear Hiroshi you'll find out soon enough." explained Niou

"Nee Buchou and brattling. Care to give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." said Akaya and Yukimura in unison.

"Oh and Jackal and Yanagi have the purple box ready when the round ball of fat decides to wake up."

All of a sudden Niou felt something pulling from behind. It was Marui yanking his rat tail

"OI!!! WHAT THE –BEEP- DID YOU JUST CALLED ME!!!?"

"OMG!! Marui Senpai has a potty mouth!!!!" said Akaya as he just opened the blue box.

"Nee Marui Senpai I believed this is your secret stash of bubblegum?"

"NO!!!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS BUBBLEGUM!!!" screamed Marui

"Now Bunta if you want to save your precious bubblegum you'll have to hand us over the purple box that Jackal and Yanagi are holding." said Yukimura

"NO!! NOT MY PRECIOUS BOX OF EXTRA SUGARY SUGAR!"

"Heh though so." said Niou with a smirk

"Masaharu what do you want us to do with this box?" asked Yagyuu

"Whatever you want I guess." replied Niou.

"All right!!! I'm up!! Now what the –beep- do you want." Yelled Marui.

"Yukimura Buchou!! Marui Senpai's colorful potty mouth made my ears bleed." said Akaya

"Ssh. It's all right Akaya. Bunta please restrain yourself from using that potty mouth of yours. I'm starting to worry that you might turn into Genichirou." said Yukimura

"Come on Marui calm down. IF you co-operate I'll buy you ice cream after school." said Jackal

"You will? YAY!!! Least jackal buys me ice cream!!" –Marui pokes his tongue out at Akaya-

"Back to the plan. As you all are aware that this Friday we will be attending a fancy dinner ball at Atobe's house. We're using this chance to set Genichirou up with Atobe." explained Yukimura

"What does my purple box have to do with this?" asked Marui

"Well you round ball of fat we were planning on adding the sugar to whatever Sanada eats and drinks." explained Niou.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" screamed Marui

"Yukimura Buchou!! I think Marui Senpai's having his monthly again!! screamed Akaya

"URUSAI! Dumb seaweed bastard!!" yelled Marui

"Waah!! Marui Senpai's bullying me again." Cried Akaya

This goes on for at least another five minutes until...

"WHAT THE –beep- is going on here!!! Minna you should all be practicing!! TARUNDAROU! Yelled Sanada.

"Oh shit!! Sanada Fukubuchou is angry!!" –Marui hides behind Jackal."

"For slacking off I'm--- -gets hit in the head with a metal pipe by Niou."

"Zanen Sanada Fukubuchou. OI Jackal and Yanagi drag Sanada into the club house. Yagyuu guard the door in case he decides to wake up." ordered Niou

"The plan is simple we use Marui's purple box to get Sanada on a sugar high." said Yukimura

"Demo Buchou I thought you were going to get him drunk." Marui added while chewing grape flavored gum Jackal gave him cuz he ran out of apple flavored gum.

"I was going to but since we're under age I don't think it's a god idea. The best way is to get him on a sugar high. If you had given us that purple box you could've been excused from any form of punishment during tennis practice for a week but oh well….

"Matte Buchou!!!" –Marui gives Yukimura his purple box-

"Wise choice you've made Bunta. You're now excused and so is everyone else but only if we succeed. Saa minna is to carry some of this extra sugary sugar with them on the night. We need to add this to whatever he eats or drink if we're to make it work. Minna Wakarimasu ka?" said Yukimura

Everyone "Hai! Wakarimasu."

Well that wasn't much of a plan...

**Marui: "This is so lame!! Why on earth is everyone bullying me?**

**Authoress: "Gomen Marui. No need to worry you shall get your revenge later. Not on me unless you want something evil to happen to you."**

**Marui: "EEP."**

**Authoress: " I love interacting with you guys but I feel the chapter's a bit to short but oh well that's all there' nothing else I can come up with for the plan. I would've had you guys get Sanada drunk but the idea of sugar was better. Ne Yukimura what do you think?"**

**Yukimura: "Saa it was a good idea to use sugar instead of alcohol and drugs."**

**Authoress: "Gomen Sanada. If you want to blame someone for getting hit in the head with the metal pipe blame Niou. He was the one who knocked you out."**

**Sanada: "NIOU MASAHARU!!! YOU GET YOUR MOTHER –beep- ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I –beep- CHASE YOU WITH THE MTAL PIPE!!!"**

**Niou: "Oh shit!! SHE DID IT!! –points at the authoress-**

**Authoress: -hides behind Yukimura- "EEP!! Sanada KOWAI!!! I'm just writing this story."**

**Rest of the Rikkai Regulars: -sweat drop-**

**Yanagi: "Minna this is end of Chapter 2. Please review and let's hope Chapter 3 is out soon."**

**Yagyuu: "Chapter 3 we will see Hyotei's side of the plan."**

**Authoress: "Like Yagyuu said Chapter 3 is about Hyotei."**

**Akaya: "Stay tuned! Please remember not to interrupt the Authoress in the middle of her story and—"**

**Jackal: "—review."**

**Akaya: "Jackal Senpai!! You stole my line!!"**


	3. Apologies

Chapter 3. This was supposed to be about Hyotei's plan but gomen minna. I just realized I left the disclaimer out in the previous chapter. So this chapter is basically what happens while the regulars aren't mentioned. So err enjoy reading. ^_^

**Marui: The Authoress would like to apologize for forgetting to do the disclaimer in the last chapter."**

**Yagyuu: "The Authoress would like to apologize right about… now"**

**Authoress: "Minna Gomen"**

**Niou: "The Authoress does not own us. Our creator Konomi Takeshi does."**

**Sanada: "TARUNDAROU!!"**

**Authoress: "I just got an odd feeling that Sanada is starting to hate me." –sweat drop-**

**Yukimura: "Please don't threaten the living daylights out of her Genichirou. It was a slight error. To the readers the authoress is truly sorry."**

**Atobe: "Baka authoress."**

**Authoress: -make cracking sounds with knuckle- -knocks Atobe out-**

**Jackal: "Advance apologies should the Authoress forgets to do the disclaimers in future chapters."**

**Yanagi: "There will be a 77 percent chance that the authoress might forget to do the disclaimer."**

**Yuushi: "In this case we will take care of it."**

**Ohtori: "Some one should remind her next time."**

**Kenya: "OI Yuushi why did you drag me here?"**

**Authoress: "err who dragged Kenya here?"**

**Shishido: "That was Oshitari's doing."**

**Authoress: "Baka Shishido!! At the moment we have 2 Oshitaris here so BE SPECIFIC!!"**

**Shishido: "Err why is Kenya here?"**

**Authoress: "Kenya feel free to blame Yuushi but before you mysteriously disappear I shall write a fanfic about you. I have to finish this story first. For now you're free to return to wherever you came from."**

**Kenya: "Ah. Wakarimasu." –mysteriously vanishes-**

**Authoress: "Kenya's hot." –gets knocked out by Sanada-**

**Sanada: "That's what you get for making me suffer."**

**Hiyoshi: "Gekokujou."**

**Akaya: "Someone call the ambulance I think Sanada Fukubuchou killed the authoress."**

**Authoress: "BAKA SANADA!!! I ain't dead yet."**

**Akaya: "She's alive. Daijyoubu?"**

**Authoress: "Daijyoubu Akaya. Arigato"**

**Marui: "Sanada you're in for it now."**

**Authoress: "Indeed. For hitting me in the head with a metal pipe Sanada Genichirou you are so dead."**

**Sanada: "Oh shit. –beep- -beep- -beep- I'm –beep- dead meat!"**

**Authoress: "Gekokujou Sanada."**

**Tezuka: "Minna Yudan Sezu Ni Ikou."**

**Ryoma: "Mada Mada Dane."**

**Authoress: "WHAT THE!!! You two aren't supposed to be in this story."**

**Kikumaru: "Aww the author is so mean, nya!"**

**Oishi: "Eiji!! Don't say anything that might make the authoress angry."**

**Momoshiro: "Please write one about us since you seem to like Tezuka Buchou."**

**Kaidoh: "Fsssh."**

**Kawamura: "BURNING!!"**

**Fuji: "Saa this is getting interesting."**

**Inui: "So Renji… How's it coming along?"**

**Yanagi: "Pretty good Sadaharu but I think you should all leave before the authoress pops a vein."**

**Authoress: "To the Seigaku Regulars and Seigaku fans I'm already planning your story. Please give me some time to plot more."**

**Yagyuu: "This is the end of this chapter."**

**Niou: "Should the authoress forget to do the disclaimer she will apologize in advance."**

**Authoress: "Advance apologies if I forget to do the disclaimers in the future."**

**Everyone: "Please read and review!! You're feedbacks are much appreciated." **


	4. Hyotei's Plot?

**Yays for Chapter 4!! Now its time to see Hyotei's plan ^__^ sorry for the late delays I've caused. To my readers I hope you like my story ^__^ this time I WON'T forget the disclaimer ... Someone care to do it?**

**Marui: "Niou would!!!"**

**Niou: "The Authoress does not own Prince of Tennis our creator Konomi Takeshi does."**

**Authoress, Niou and Marui: "ENJOY MINNA!!"**

**Authoress: "Before I start the 4****th**** chapter anyone wants say something before I do? Otherwise you'll have to wait till the end." **

**Atobe: "Ore-Sama wishes to say something."**

**Authoress: "Lemme guess you want more screen time?"**

**Atobe: "That and ORE-SAMA BIGI NI YOI NA!!!"**

**Authoress: "…."**

**Niou: "To the story and away we go!!" –flies away superhero style with Marui-**

It was already Wednesday and at Hyotei Gakuen things went about… well not really unless if you were in the tennis club. Atobe would usually be in a very strict mood, punishing his regulars if they were late or slacking off with laps. Today was an exception. Atobe was rather down... yes the Lord of Monkeys himself was down. Why might you ask? Well you'll find out soon.

"Oi Atobe why are you so upset?" asked Yuushi

"Ore-Sama doesn't know what he's going to do." replied Atobe

Now normally one would expect Atobe to be a complete romance expert right... well not in this case... cuz you're ALL wrong!! Sure Atobe has money and all but when it came to romance it was a completely different story. He has a group of fan girls who adores him and fan boys who wants to be like him but there was only one person that truly had his heart. It was only a few weeks ago that he realized he was gay. The fact that the only heir to the Atobe Empire he was concerned how his sexuality will affect his future. After a long hard decision Atobe realized that he didn't care and that he only wanted him. HE was the only thing that he ever wanted. In a desperate attempt to see their buchou happy the regulars of Hyotei decided that they will try to set him up with that certain someone.

"I don't think it's a good idea Oshitari san. What if Atobe buchou finds out about our plan?" expressed a concerned Ohtori.

"Relax would ya Choutaro? We're doing this for Atobe's sake." said Shishido

"Does anyone have any of the Rikkai regular's number?" asked Oshitari

"I do! I DO!!" exclaimed Mukahi

"You do?" asked Shishido

"Well I have Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu's number." Said Mukahi

"I got Yagyuu san's number." said Ohtori.

"I got Yukimura's number!!" said Jiroh

"YOU WHAT!!?" all the regulars exclaimed.

"Well he helped me out last week with a test when I bumped into him in the library. He gave me his number told me to call should I have anymore problems." explained Jiroh.

"I think Yukimura and Niou would be the preferred choices to call. Yukimura after all is just as much of sadistic bastard like that Seigaku's Fuji Shusuke. Another reason is that Niou is extremely tricky and cunning. Ja, I'll call them both right now." said Yuushi

Yuushi was about to call Yukimura and Niou when suddenly…

"Why is everyone slacking off? Ore-Sama demands to know why." said Atobe in a rather sad than strict tone.

"Atobe…. this is for your own good." said Yuushi

-BAM-

With that Atobe was knocked out by a rather hard knock in the head by Yuushi.

"Kabaji carry Atobe into the clubroom and make sure he doesn't wake up." commanded Yuushi

"Usu."

That's pretty much the only word Kabaji seems to say.

"Now where were we? Ahh ima wa oboeta." said Yuushi

A/N: "Ima wa oboeta" means "I remember now" please mind my Japanese if it's not quite right. Well it's been a while since I touched a Japanese textbook so gomen for any errors

-Yuushi calls Niou-

-Phone rings and someone picks up-

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello is this Niou Masaharu?" asked Yuushi

"No. This is Yukimura."

"Ahh. Demo why do you have Niou Kun's mobile?" asked Yuushi

"Niou is away practicing with Akaya."

"Ahh. Wakarimashita."

"Is this Oshitari Yuushi San?" asked Yukimura

"Hai" replied Yuushi.

"How may I help you?" asked Yukimura

"Well you see Yukimura San… it has something to do with Sanada San." Explained Yuushi

"Ahh. I understand what you guys are trying to do. I was informed of our plan to set Genichirou up with Atobe."

"Shikashi it's a bit more complicated than you think Yukimura San. Our buchou is extremely stubborn. I was only calling Niou to ask for ideas on how to… err brainwash Atobe." explained Yuushi

"Sou desu ne. If that's the case how about we all meet tomorrow?" suggested Yukimura

"It's all right with me. Tomorrow we don't have practice." Replied Yuushi

"Ja, ashita aimashou."

"Ahh"

-end of conversation.-

"Well how did it go?" asked Shishido

"We're meeting The Rikkai regulars tomorrow. For now I think we should all get back to practice." said Yuushi

So the day went by without problems either side.

The next day…..

"Greetings." said Yukimura

"Please sit here." said Yuushi

"Yukimura Buchou!! Why do we have to meet with the opponent? I don't like them one bit... AT ALL!!" whined Akaya

"Urusai brattling!!" yelled Niou

"Yukimura Buchou!! Niou Senpai's scary!!!" cried Akaya

"Ssh. It's all right Akaya." said Yukimura as he was trying to get the baby of the regulars to stop crying.

"What an embarrassment." said Marui as he was chewing his gum.

"I wish we could stay out but apparently we have other plans." explained Yukimura

"Sorry I should've known earlier." added Yuushi as he was taking a sip of his latte.

"Well I shall give you something that might just help. Bunta please hand that purple box over." asked Yukimura

"NOOO!!!!!!!! Not my purple box!!" yelled Marui

"MARUI SAN!!!" screamed Jiroh

"Oh shit!! Jiroh!!" yelled Marui -throws the box in mid air and runs off into the distance with Jiroh chasing after him-

"Someone catch it." Said Niou

-Mukahi does a back flip and catches it with his hands-

"What's with this box?" asked Mukahi

"This is a gift from us to you." explained Yukimura

-Yukimura looks at his phone-

"Oh dear is that the time!!? I must go now. Mother is expecting me at home to take care of grandfather. Excuse me everyone."

-Shishido takes the box from Mukahi's hand-

-Ohtori opens the lid-

"Niou San. What exactly is this?" asked Ohtori

"It's better if we don't tell you what it is." replied Niou

"Masaharu I know we haven't got practice today demo we should get going as the library will close soon." added Yagyuu

"True that Hiroshi. We should get going." –Niou and Yagyuu bows before leaving-

"There was 77 percent chance that those two were heading towards the library for a study date." said Yanagi as he was scribbling something into his notebook.

"Well now Oshitari San. Allow me to demonstrate how the contents inside the purple box." said Yanagi

At this point Marui just came back in time for Yanagi's experiment. Uh oh this is gonna get nasty O_O

"Ahh Marui Kun you're back and just in time too. Here please sit down and drink this Oreo milkshake." said Yanagi

Marui managed to finish his Oreo milkshake in one big gulp. What Yanagi just said sent chills down everybody's spine. They all knew that the Data Master of Rikkai also one of the three demons was up to something.

"Thanks Yanagi." replied Marui

-Yanagi tapping his watch-

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... the effect should kick in right about…. now"

"Jiroh!! Oh how much I love thee!!" –chases after Jiroh.-

"Hnn? –eyes open wide- Oh shit Marui's after me!!!- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!?" screamed Jiroh as he was running away from a sugar high Marui.

"What was that?" asked Ohtori

"That was the effects of the contents inside the purple box. They're bags filled with extra sugary sugar. However, they're not always guaranteed the same effects. Effects vary in terms of how much you use and this also has an effect on duration." explained Yanagi

"I see. What about the red bag?" asked Yuushi

"Its best off you save that for tomorrow night should everything else fails" replied Yanagi

"Excuse me Yanagi San but I have a question." said Ohtori

"Sure. Ask away Ohtori Kun." replied Yanagi

"With these bags of sugar. Where did you get these from? And are they actually fit for human consumption. I just don't want our buchou to get sick over this." asked Ohtori

"Well these were originally Bunta's. Because he and Akaya were always on a sugar fix we needed to find a way to give them their sugar dosage without spending too much on sugary foods such as ice cream and candy." explained Yanagi

"Just don't use too much and too often. Could have bad side effects." added Jackal

"Ahh now I remember Marui was in a sugar high for three straight days till the side effects eventually wore off but that just made Genichirou punish us even more for feeding him too much sugar." said Yanagi.

"We should get going. It's getting late. I'll walk Akaya home." said Jackal

"We'll leave you with this and see you tomorrow night." said Yanagi

Yanagi and Jackal bowed before taking their leave. By now it was getting dark. The only people left were Shishido, Ohtori and Mukahi from Hyotei. All the other regulars minus Atobe already left. Shishido decided to experiment the extra sugary sugar's effect on Mukahi and this happened….

"Wee!!!! I'm going to jump off this building!!" yelled Mukahi

HE was going to till he collapsed. Looks like the sugar killed him XDD

**Chapter 4 OWARI**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This was my longest chapter to date.**

**Atobe: "You still haven't given Ore-Sama MORE screen time!!"**

**Authoress: "I'm getting there Atobe... Geez can't you wait... The more you frown the more wrinkles you're gonna have."**

**Atobe: "NOO!! NOT WRINKLES!! Kabaji get Ore-Sama's eye cream!!"**

**Kabaji: "Usu"**

**Sanada: "How come I haven't gotten any screen time yet?"**

**Atobe: "Yes how come WE haven't gotten any screen time yet? Our regulars had more screen time than us."**

**Sanada: "You know Atobe for once we actually have something in common."**

**Atobe and Sanada: -gets pitch forks out "WE WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!!!"**

**Authoress: "… EEP!! NIOU!! YUUSHI!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!" –runs towards Niou and Yuushi-**

**Niou: "Sorry but you're on your own."**

**Yuushi: "We're tired of doing your dirty work."**

**Authoress: "Someone please save me!!"**

**Marui: -throws bubblegum at Atobe and Sanada-**

**Akaya: "DIE!!!" –knocks Sanada and Atobe out with a metal pipe"**

**Authoress: "Thank you Akaya and Marui."**

**Sanada: -wakes up- "MINNA TARUNDAROU!!!"**

**Atobe: "OW! Ore-Sama's head!!"**

**Everyone: -runs away-**

**Marui: "Atobe and Sanada remember not to make the authoress angry." –runs off-**


	5. The Plan Part 1

**Chapter 5 is up!!! Weeeee!!! Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I apologize if the last one wasn't good. It appears I'm running out of ideas… No need to worry... your reviews has helped me... so I will continue the story. Before I get to the story … the disclaimer … by the way flames will be used for a later bonfire... please keep those to a limit =D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!! KONOMI TAKESHI DOES!!**

**Errm cast is there anything you want to say before I type the story?**

**Marui: "Akaya and I would like to say something."**

**Authoress: "Go ahead."**

**Marui: "Sanada you need to be more patient. I'm pretty sure you're gonna get more screen time but after what you did to her at the end of chapter 4… I highly doubt she'll let you escape."**

**Akaya: "Sanada Fukubuchou is going to suffer!!"**

**Sanada: "Kirihara and Marui… TARUNDAROU!!!"**

**Shishido: "Hey authoress."**

**Authoress: "What's up Shishido?"**

**Shishido: "What's gonna happen to Atobe?"**

**Authoress: "Errm I can't tell you but due to the last incident he's gonna suffer."**

**Akaya: "Yukimura Buchou!!! I think Sanada Fukubuchou wants to kill the authoress and me!!"**

**Authoress: "….."**

**Yukimura: "Don't worry Akaya. I'm here to protect you and her. Well someone has to otherwise there's no story."**

**Authoress: "Thank you Yukimura and especially Marui and Akaya. Anyways too much drama here. I think its time we get to the story. Time to make Sanada and Atobe suffer!!" –sadistic smile-**

**Atobe and Sanada: -sweatdrops-**

Today was the day!!! The long awaited dinner ball at Atobe's oversized mansion. Atobe cancelled practice that day so the regulars could come over to his house and get their tuxedos properly fitted for tonight's occasion. As for the Rikkai regulars Yukimura decided they should take the day off. This was rare since Sanada was always enforcing the rule that they should practice hard and get revenge on Seigaku for taking their Kantou title away from them.

"Ohtori's bowtie is all messed up!!! Ore-Sama said red bowtie NOT BLUE!! Get it right or else you're gonna have your –beep- asses fired!!" yelled Atobe at his many tailors.

"I am so sorry Atobe Sama." said the tailor

"Hiyoshi's bow tie should be yellow to go with the green tux. Not green!! Get it right you mother –beeping- tailors!!" yelled Atobe at another tailor!!

It took the tailors another twenty minutes or so to find the correct matching bowties for Hiyoshi, Ohtori and Kabaji. Second years got bowties and third years got ties. During those twenty minutes over the whole bowtie ordeal none of them realized that the Rikkai regulars have arrived.

-someone knocks on the door-

"Atobe Sama your guests have arrived and they're waiting downstairs." said Atobe's butler.

"Ahh very well. I will be down in a moment. Afterwards please escort the guess to the ball room afterwards. You may be excused." said Atobe

"Very well young master." said the butler

"The young master is currently preoccupied with something regarding the dinner so please follow me to the ball room. Also his regulars are to be escorted to the ball room too."

The Rikkai and Hyotei regulars all followed Atobe's butler to the ball room. When the butler opened the door everyone's jaws immediately dropped. It was oh so fancy and over the top. No one noticed this but while the regulars were escorted to the ball room Sanada wasn't there. It appears the Rikkai Fukubuchou has gone missing!!! Yes someone has kidnapped him!!! Well not really

-BAM!! DOOR SLAMS SHUIT!!-

"What the –beep- did I get myself into now?" asked Sanada

Sanada spends a good ten minutes or so looking around the room. He was amazed how beautiful it was. He looked around more to see what he can find…. He walked towards a rather large painting of a bowl of fruit hanging over the fire place. Sanada wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally slipped. What kind of an author would I be if I just let him slip? Well let's make it more fun shall we?

To his misfortune he wasn't controlling where he was going and landed SMACK over the top of the fire place.

"Ow!!! My head!!! Well at least it's not bleeding." said Sanada rubbing his forehead.

Well he should be lucky that there were no bumps. He only just got up for a moment and had his back turned away from the fire place when…

-insert sound of secret chamber door opening music here-

Not really in this case it was Utada Hikaru's Exodus '04. It was one particular song that Sanada Genichirou liked. Well Utada Hikaru was one of his favorite Jpop artists but how did HE of all the people in the world found that out? The only other person to know this was the Rikkai captain… unless he was blackmailed… The fire place opened a stairway leading down towards some secret basement area… Sanada decided he would walk down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs... there was strange music playing… However this particular tune was familiar as he spent last Saturday with Akaya. He was only there because he having a dance off at the arcades against Fudomine's Kamio Akira. Normally it would be Jackal or Niou's job to baby-sit the 8th grader but Jackal pulled out at the last minute due to family reasons.

"Oh no!! NOT THIS SONG!!! Of all in the songs why does it have to be this one?"

Before Sanada could get his head around this he felt something hit him in the back of the head and blacked out.

"Matte Sanada Genichirou." said Atobe.

Five minutes later Sanada woke up but only to be found by a certain someone.

"Atobe Keigo!!! Why does it have to be you of all the people in the world?" yelled Sanada

"Sorry Gen-Chan but I wasn't going to let you discover what down in that basement. Anyways we should get back to the dinner party. People would be wondering where we are."

"Ahh"

"Oh and Gen-Chan one more thing."

"Nani Atobe?" asked Sanada

"Ore-Sama no bigi ni yoi na!!!"

"Pfft. You and that egotistic attitude of yours. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I…"

"I what? You were about to say?"

"Its none of your business you bastard!!" yelled Sanada

"You just have to hurt Ore-Sama's heart."

"Never knew you had one."

"Hmph. Ore-Sama doesn't have time for this. Now follow me. I'm sure your team is wondering where you are right about now."

"Ahh. Point taken but maybe next time could you..."

"…. Could I what?" asked Atobe

"Not hit me in the back of the head with THAT metal pipe."

"Oh? And why should Ore-Sama listen to you?"

"Because you pathetic son of a –beep- egotistical bastard... I will suffer severe brain damage and I WILL sue for any damage."

"Yeah right." –Atobe flicks hair-

So the tow continued to argue for at least another two minutes till they had both finally reached the ball room.

"Genichirou we were worried for sec. We thought you got kidnapped." said a concerned Yukimura

Not many people dared to call Sanada by his first name. Unless you're Yanagi Renji or Yukimura Seiichi.

"I ... err well got lost some how." Said Sanada

"This is what Sanada fuku-buchou gets for …"

"…. punishing us so much with that "TARUNDAROU" crap of his." said Marui finishing off Akaya's sentence.

"Shut up you round ball of bat." yelled Niou

"What did you just call me you perverted son of a…" –Marui gets his mouth covered by Jackal-

"I apologize on behalf of my doubles partner. You see he gets provoked easily by Niou Kun." said Jackal

"Our buchou's like this when he's in a foul mood." said Shishido

"Shishido Ryou!! Next time we're having tennis practice you are to run 100 laps and do everyone minus Ore-Sama's laundry for a week. I just don't trust you with Ore-Sama's laundry" said Atobe

"Yeah right like I even care what you think Monkey King…. You only planned this occasion so you could….."

-Shishido gets whacked in the back of the head by Yuushi with a rolled up magazine-

"OI!!! YUUSHI!! What the –beep- was that for?" asked Shishido

"Because you idiot we don't want them finding out about the plan." said Mukahi

-Mukahi gets hit in the head by Yuushi with the same rolled up magazine-

"OWW!!! Yuushi!! Why did you do that!!?" yelled Mukahi

"What plan?" asked Sanada

"Oh –beep- we're dead!!" said Mukahi. –Yuushi covers Mukahi's mouth to avoid further spillage of their plan-

"It's nothing really." Said Yuushi –sweatdrop-

Whoa!! Talk about a close call!! If you're thinking this is the end of the chapter you are so wrong!!! –smirks like Echizen- By the way minna, this is going to be an extra long chapter. This is because I don't know when I will have free time to update.

"Yukimura Buchou!!! I think Sanada fuku-buchou wants to kill Mukahi Senpai!!" yelled Akaya

"Genichirou!!! Behave yourself!!!" demanded Yukimura

Sanada did as he was told. Nobody would want to piss off Yukimura. Even the Hyotei regulars were dead silent. Afraid the Rikkai buchou would do something to them.

A/N: Although Akaya is only a second year, he still called Mukahi "Mukahi Senpai" like he would with his own Senpais.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh when Yukimura told Sanada to behave himself. The Data Master was laughing so hard he nearly spat his grape fruit punch half way across the table and just missing Mukahi. Mukahi managed to dodge Yanagi's bullets of grape fruit punch of doom by doing the matrix. Although Mukahi got away on time... unfortunately for Jiroh he got hit at in the face. Full blast too!!!

"ACK!!!" screamed Jiroh as he got hit by Yanagi spitting out his drink

"Gomen Nasai Jiroh San." said Yanagi bowing

-one of Atobe's servants hands Jiroh a towel to wipe his face-

"Ii data." said Yanagi as he was writing something inside his notebook after recovering from that shock.

"Once again I apologize Jiroh san. Please forgive me."

"Mou Daijyoubu Yanagi san. Apology accepted." said Jiroh

When no one was looking... Niou the trickster decided he should slip the magic sugars into action. By the way it was suppose to be the extra sugary sugar. I just got lazy now and decided to call it "Magic Sugar" XDD His first victim was Marui.

-adds about 1 teaspoon of magic sugar into Marui's punch-

"Oi Marui." said Niou

-Marui ignores Niou-

"Oi fatty."

-Marui twitched but ignored Niou-

"OI!! You round ball of fat!!" yelled Niou

"WHAT!!" yelled Marui

"Your punch fatty. I refilled it for you."

"Stop calling me that you pervert!!"

"Whatever." –Niou smirks-

-Marui drinks his punch-

"Jiroh!! Oh how I love thee!!" –runs after Jiroh-

"Oh shit!! Not this again!!!" said Jiroh –starts running away-

"You'll have to excuse our sugar maniac. You see he gets high on sugar really easily. We have the same problem with our second year ace but he's in control of his sugar dosage. So please avoid feeding Marui Kun too much sugar." said Yagyuu in his gentlemen like tone.

"Jiroh San is like this at times. We can relate to your problems in a way Yagyuu San." said Ohtori

"Oh? How so?" asked Yagyuu

"Well you see… there was this one time Atobe had one of the chefs here baked a custom cake in celebration of us making it into the nationals. Well we don't know exactly what happened beforehand but it seemed Jiroh San ate the whole cake himself before we hard the chance to even take a slice." said Ohtori

"So Atobe had to knock him out cold and ordered another cake to be made." added Shishido

"Ne Yukimura Buchou!!"

"Something wrong Akaya?" asked Yukimura

"Betsuni. When can we make Sanada fuku-buchou get drunk on magic sugar?"

"Any time you want. Be sure to let the others know."

"Honto desu ka buchou?" asked Akaya

"Hai. Honto desu. Mou ii yo" said Yukimura

"Psst Marui Senpai!!"

"Nani Akaya?" asked Marui

"Yukimura Buchou said we can go ahead with the plan."

"Really now? Go spread the news."

"Hai"

"Psst!! Yagyuu." whispered Marui

"Daijyoubu Bunta Kun?" asked Yagyuu

"I'm all right. Yukimura just gave us the go ahead for the plan."

"I see. Well if that's the case I think it's a good idea to drug Sanada's drinks. I'll drug his drinks and you drug his food."

"All right. Ikuzo!! By the way the little brat had already told everyone else." said Marui

"Well now this should be easy." said Yagyuu

"Oi Choutaro. Come here for a sec." said Shishido

"Something wrong Shishido San?" asked Ohtori

"No. But apparently The Rikkai guys are going to drug their captain with those bags of magic sugars."

"Oh. Should we get a move on a drug Atobe Buchou?"

"Yeah. We should."

"I'm worried though"

"Why would you be? This is a good way to get revenge Choutaro. I'm sure you would want to get your share of revenge too."

"I do but…"

"….. no more BUTS!! We're going as plan."

"Well Ok Shishido San."

"Oi Yuushi. We're going to drug Atobe now." said Shishido

"Well it was about time someone decided." said Yuushi

"Agreed." said Yagyuu

End of long chapter =D sorry to cut you off like this but I don't feel like typing anymore

not really I'm just trying to keep you guys reading. I promise you next chapter you'll get to see what happens to Atobe and Sanada =D so for now thank you all for reading this.

**Authoress: "Atobe and Sanada good news for me... and can you at least put down the pitchforks and Champaign bottle."**

**Atobe: "This better be good."**

**Sanada: "I agree with him."**

**Authoress: "Look most of the next chapter will be focused on you guys ok. Now before you EVEN try to kill me... it'll be a slow beginning but you guys will get there eventually…"**

**Marui: "This should be good."**

That's all for now. I'll update when I can =D Hahahaha I get to write fanfic as part of my assessment for one of the papers I'm sitting in ^__^


	6. The Plan Part 2

**Hi there!! Thanks everyone for reading my Tango Pair fanfic. Thank you for the reviews too =D though I wish more people reviewed. =_= I'm sure most of you guys remembered the scene where Sanada discovered some secret underground room. There was also music playing... well to answer your questions about the name of the song. It's ****Anubis ****by ****Banzai****. It's a short but very catchy song ^__^ I thought it was a good choice for the secret chamber scene. Errm 1****st**** the disclaimer… And one more thing... please be aware of Niou's name calling and a whole lot more. It seems the Trickster needs some of those "Magic sugars". Please mind Marui's yelling. He must be getting his monthlys… and advance apologies if my story goes OOC. Suffering from a lack of inspiration**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!**

**Marui: "I do NOT get monthly"**

**Jackal: "Bunta please don't take your anger out on her. She might make you suffer."**

**Marui: "Fine"**

**Akaya: "Konomi Sensei does."**

**Authoress: "Thank you for finishing it off Akaya and Marui how dare you ruin my disclaimer" –vein pops-**

**Akaya: "Not a problem and Marui Senpai shouldn't make the authoress' veins pop"**

**Marui: "Minna please review. Feed the authoress with reviews. She enjoys them"**

**Akaya: "I wanna see Sanada fuku-buchou suffer."**

**Authoress: "I'll see what I can do. For now it's on to the story and as for you Marui Bunta you got what's coming for you"**

One by one each regular from Rikkai and Hyotei took their turns in drugging their Buchou and Fuku-Buchou. This is what happened when they put their plan into action

"Atobe Buchou. Please allow me to refill your punch glass." offered Ohtori

"Well now that's pretty generous of you Ohtori." replied Atobe

First it was Ohtori to drug him.

"I thought since you're such a nice captain hosting a party like this and inviting one of our enemy schools over. It's nice to see you do something like this."

"Well Ore-Sama had to find a way to repay Marui's favor for saving that idiot Mukahi Gakuto."

"ATOBE!! I AINT AN IDIOT!!" screamed Mukahi

"Oi Gakuto. Calm down will ya?" said Yuushi

"There's no point in crying over spilt milk." added Shishido

"Besides have you forgotten?" asked Yuushi

"Wakatta! Just you wait Atobe…. I'm going to make you suffer!!" said Mukahi adding a slight evil laugh.

"Gekokujou" added Hiyoshi

"Usu" added Kabaji

Everyone was planning their own plot. Since everyone was given a bag of "Magic Sugar" I got a bad feeling this is going to get very ugly. Especially if Niou Masaharu is involved in this scheme.

"Too bad Sanada. You got what's coming for ya." said Niou with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oi Hiroshi!!" yelled Niou

"Something wrong Masaharu?" asked Yagyuu in his gentleman like manner

"It's time we drug Sanada but we need a distraction."

"What kind?"

"Maybe we should get the little brattling and fatty for help."

"WHO THE HELL CALLED ME FATTY!!?" yelled Marui from halfway across the room

"Me. Yes you fatty. Come over here now!!!" demanded Niou

"Why should I you perverted son of a…" –Marui's mouth gets covered by Jackal-

-Marui bites Jackal's hand-

-Jackal twitches and winces in pain-

"I AM NOT FAT YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!!!" yelled Marui

"Ore-Sama's ears hurt him. Why does Marui Kun have such a terrible mouth? asked Atobe

"You'll have to excuse Marui. You see fatty has a slight mental disorder." replied Sanada

"I DO NOT HAVE A MENTAL DISORDER!! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE FUCKING PICK ON ME!!?" yelled Marui

"Marui Senpai must be having his monthlys." said Akaya

"I DO NOT HAVE MONTHLYS!! AND FYI YOU LIL SEAWEED BASTARD GUYS DON'T GET MONTHLYS!!! ONLY GIRLS DO!!"

"But Marui Kun…. you ARE a girl. Only girls have pink hair. You however do have pink hair." said Yagyuu

"Yagyuu Senpai is right. Only girls have pink hair and since you also get monthlys you ARE a girl Marui Senpai."

"MY HAIR IS RED NOT PINK YOU BASTARDS!! AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I DON'T HAVE OR GET MONTHLYS!!"

"Did you hear that Niou Senpai?"

"Heard what brattling?"

"Marui Senpai said he gets monthlys"

"I did NOT say that!!"

"Yes you did Marui Senpai."

"You lil seaweed bastard…. I DID NOT!! You just didn't pay attention to the bit where I said OR."

"Oh dear!!! It looks like our little redhead has gone beserk." sighed Yukimura

"Marui stop your pointless yelling at once!" yelled Sanada

"You really should listen to what Sanada Fuku-Buchou Marui Senpai"

"Like the hell I would listen to you Sanada. I mean at least I have the guts to tell Jiroh that I love him and that I wanna hook up with him"

Oh dear!!! It looks like those bags of magic sugar have more than just one effect. I never knew but let's just hope nothing bad happens.

"Are my ears deceiving me or did fatty just confessed his feelings to Jiroh?" asked Niou

"Your ears weren't deceived Masaharu." replied Yagyuu

"Marui Kun likes me?! But I thought he was dating Jackal San or something." said Jiroh

"It's not what you think Jiroh Kun. You see Jackal and Bunta are very close and tight friends not to mention doubles partner. Jackal has a girlfriend back in Brazil therefore, he cannot be gay like the rest of us." explained Yukimura

"He's all yours. If you think I like fatty then you're wrong Jiroh. Why would I go out with someone who will eat away my hard earned allowance? Besides I got Hiroshi so he's pretty much all yours. OI FATTY!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me that!" yelled Marui who happened to be both mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"What are you going to do now fatty? Now that you've told Jiroh how you felt about him. Besides I reckon you sugar maniacs suit each other."

"Well to be honest I wish I knew but I seriously have no clue at all."

"What about you Jiroh San? What are you going to do? Since Marui San isn't taken you should take this opportunity. What do you suggest Shishido San?" asked Ohtori

"I'd say they suit each other. As for you Jiroh stop staring into space."

"Huh?? Did you say something Shishido?"

"Yes I did. And are you going to say yes to Marui?"

"I dunno. I'm still trying to get over this shock. I guess I'm just scared that he might…" at this point Jiroh's voice was trailing off.

The Hyotei Regulars knew that Jiroh sounded sad. This can be seen as streams of tears started falling down his face. At this point Marui could no longer stand the object of his affections fade away by the amount of tears. So he did the only thing that he could think off that might just stop the sugar maniac of Hyotei from crying so much.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but –sigh- here goes."

Marui slowly approached Jiroh grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a long but passionate kiss. Jiroh was the first to break away gasping for air.

"Well I did what I could... and if you don't feel the same way that's Ok I guess…" said Marui walking away from the group and onto the balcony.

"Did we go too far?" asked Niou

"I think not Masaharu. Besides this is bound to happen." said Yagyuu

"Jackal maybe you should go outside to try and talk some sense into Bunta. I think he's probably in pain now." said Yukimura

"But Yukimura Buchou…. have you forgotten?? asked Akaya

"I haven't forgotten."

"I'll go and talk to him." offered Jiroh

"Are you sure?" asked Yagyuu

"Yea I'm sure. You guys need to drug Sanada San and Atobe Buchou."

"Just leave the rest to us"

"Ii Data."

"Holy –beep-!!! Don't appear like that. You really scared us!!" said a frightened Niou

"I was here the whole time and none of you guys noticed." said Yanagi

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Collecting data for personal purposes. According to my data there's a 98.2486218467% that Marui and Jiroh would end up together tonight and so far a 0.4862476% for Sanada and Atobe."

"We're wasting time Yanagi!! We need to get them together TONIGHT!!"

"Calm down Niou. According to the data the effects of the magic sugars should kick in ... in another 20 minutes or so."

"Is there a way to speed the process up?"

"Not at the moment but I suggest you save some of those sugar for later."

"All right then. We should let the others know."

"Excuse me Oshitari Kun but may I please have a word with you?" asked Yagyuu in his gentleman manner like tone.

"Is there something wrong Yagyuu Kun?" asked Oshitari

"There is. I'm afraid there might not be enough time to get those two together. We need to speed the process up. Even Yanagi hasn't come up with a solution to do so."

"I see. Perhaps we should continue to drug the two for now. Maybe we should also save some of these magic sugars for later."

"Magic sugar eh? This should be interesting." said Atobe with a slight smirk and a purple bag in his hand.

"I'm going to use this against you Atobe Keigo. Just you wait. Tarundarou" said Sanada

I guess the Oshitari and Yagyuu didn't realize their Buchou and Fuku-Buchou was eavesdropping them. It looked like the two forgot to hide the box and Atobe and Sanada somehow got a hold of the magic sugars.

**I'll leave it like this for now. I'm still trying to finish my assignments. So see you the next time I see you.  
**

**Atobe: "Ore-Sama wants more screen time!! You haven't given me ANY YET!!"**

**Authoress: "Atobe would you wait. Geez I'm getting there. Since I got assignments to do I don't have time to update."**

**Sanada: "So much for our screen time"**

**Authoress –vein pops-**

**Yukimura: "Oh dear"**

**Yuushi: "Minna please read and review. The Authoress appreciates all!!"**

**Gakuto: "Flames are limited. Any found will be used in a huge bonfire"**


End file.
